


Addams Family Wedding

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: When Luna marries Wednesday she enlists Neville as her wedding planner.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood, Wednesday Addams/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	Addams Family Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Cast The Dice: Small Straight. Wedding.

It had been the most difficult wedding of the century for Neville to plan - not that he had planned that many weddings in the first place. As far as he could see these girls were like chalk and cheese, and yet somehow they worked together incredibly well. Their wedding, however… It was meant to be dark, yet light at the same time. It was meant to encompass everything that was Luna, yet somehow it had to scream Wednesday.

He didn't know how he had managed to pull it off but as he stood there in the Addams' family graveyard (that they had both insisted be their venue), he reckoned he had created some sort of masterpiece. Fairies lit up the headstones of Wednesday's family members, in-between which were ornately carved chairs for the living guests, and at the end of his makeshift aisle, Neville had placed a flower arch that was adorned with both white and black roses. Wednesday's bouquet was made of the same flowers, a little detail that he couldn't help but be proud of.

He was proud of a lot if he was completely honest. He was extremely proud of Luna who had somehow managed to overcome the abuse she had suffered at the hands of death eaters to continue to be the happy Luna Lovegood that they all knew and loved. Not that he wouldn't have continued to love her even if she wasn't happy. She was his best friend and while he wanted her to feel happy, she wasn't obligated to be so.

"Everything ready?" Her voice floated over from a window behind him.

He spun on his heel to turn and face her, flashing her a smile as he gave her a nod. "Yeah, everything's ready." That was his task for the day, keeping everything organised and looking the part - her job was simply to get married and enjoy herself.

She looked beautiful. Her white hair tumbled down around her shoulders in soft waves, the window framing her perfectly. What's more was that she looked like she belonged in the Addams' house, which certainly made him feel better about leaving her here when he went back to England in a few days time. The distance between them made him nervous, that was for sure, but Wednesday and her family were some of the most amazing and accepting people that he had ever met.

She flashed him a smile before she disappeared back inside the window, seemingly finishing getting ready, and leaving Neville to check things over once more.

By the time that Luna was stood under the flower arch, surrounded by her new eccentric family, Neville could see just how exactly she fitted in. These were her sort of people, from the disembodied hand to the man who was made mostly of hair. They were odd, but off was Luna's normal, and in fact, if he hadn't met Xenophilius on countless occasions before then he probably wouldn't have been able to pick him out from the crowd.

Luna was, as Luna always was, off in her own little world as she stood there under the arch. Her eyes were on the flowers themselves, even though everyone else's eyes were on her. Neville often wished that he could be as carefree as her, to not care what other people thought and to be unashamedly himself, but he wasn't there yet.

There was something about this family that Luna was marrying into that gave off the same sort of energy, that they didn't care about what other people thought either. But even knowing that Neville knew that Wednesday still wanted to be centre of attention - with her bride to be - for one day. He could understand why she would want to stand out in a family that tended to stick out in general and so he had done his best to find her the perfect dress.

They had kept it a secret from everyone else, including Luna and zany second now, she should be making the big reveal. Neville couldn't help but wonder and wait in anticipation to see what everyone would think. He was really that into fashion, but even he had to admit that this gown was a show stopper.

And that was exactly what it did when she emerged from the house. A silence like no other swept over the graveyard and Neville could swear that he heard jaws drop. Another moment of pride as he watched this girl that he hardly knew practice float down the aisle to Luna who resembled a sugar glider in the way that her eyes looked like they might pop out of her head.

Neville knew in that moment that his job was done and he actually found that he was able to let himself relax a little as he took in the day. His best friend was getting married and he was going to enjoy the day, happy in the knowledge that she had met people who were like her, who could accept her for who she was without ever calling her 'loony' or thinking that her eccentricities were too much.

They weren't muggles either, which made life a little easier, but they did practice old magic that didn't always follow the same rules as the magic they had studied all their lives. Though, in hindsight that made sense in itself considering that Luna had never been one to follow the rules either.

Luna Addams had a ring to it like no other.


End file.
